Profesor
by Korou tanako
Summary: Brandy es la chica del cuadro de honor hasta que conoce a Antonio, su nuevo, joven y guapo profesor de artes..


Mayra Beatriz Esparza Medina

Creación literaria segundo grado "Desarrollo"

Brandy, una joven de 16 años de edad, de aspecto soso y desaliñado se encontraba concentrada en sus apuntes, al ser la chica del cuadro de honor, debía mantener su reputación por lo que desde que ingresó a la preparatoria toda su atención se centraba en lo único importante en ese momento de su vida, buenas calificaciones.

— Chicos, este será su nuevo profesor de arte — Dijo la Directora dando espacio para que un joven entrara al aula. Brandy no se había percatado del cambio tan drástico del ambiente, del ruido antes estruendoso a la total calma.

— Mucho gusto chicos, soy Antonio Vlandenberg y seré su nuevo profesor a partir de hoy — se presentó el joven profesor mostrando una cristalina sonrisa, Brandy al escuchar su voz levantó la mirada y quedó prendada a Antonio, el hombre era un joven de no más de 26 años, de rostro fino pero masculino, cabellera cobriza con destellos rubios, ojos miel, cuerpo atlético. La chica se quedó anonadada por la apariencia y voz del nuevo profesor. Al instante el bullicio se hizo presente llenando el aula de murmullos femeninos de admiración y masculinos de celos.

La directora le indicó unas cuantas cosas más de rutina al joven profesor y luego se retiró del aula, dejando al nuevo a merced de estudiantes de bachillerato. Antonio se encaminó a su escritorio y tomo asiento, las chicas aprovecharon para acercársele y llenarlo de preguntas, mientras que Brandy se mantuvo al margen leyendo su libro de notas; ella quería ir y hablarle al profesor pero eso la distraería de su objetivo primordial además de que dañaría su reputación de "ñoña de clase".

Antonio se adaptó rápidamente al aula, era el profesor más popular de la sección de bachillerato y no faltaba día que alguna estudiante le declarara sus sentimientos o tratara de seducirle, Brandy seguía al margen. Fue reconocida inmediatamente como la estrella de la clase de arte al igual que en sus otras asignaturas, por lo que Antonio de vez en cuando se pasaba por su lugar para admirar la habilidad artística de la chica, era en esos momentos en los que Brandy aprovechaba para admirar de cerca al profesor; aquel hombre le hacía sentir diferente, la distraía, le activaba una parte de ella que había mantenido con candado hasta que él apareció.

Cierto día debido a una tormenta que se desató la noche anterior y no paró al día siguiente, los alumnos en la clase fueron nulos, algunos habían aprovechado la tormenta para quedarse en casa y dormir, otros para salir con sus familiares o amigos, en resumidas cuentas, solamente Brandy se había presentado a clase.

— Eres muy aplicada Brandy — Dijo Antonio desde su escritorio mientras colocaba faltas a todos los alumnos que se habían escaseado de la clase.

Brandy se sobresaltó, había llegado temprano y al ver que se encontraba sola, optó por tomar un libro y leer, después del timbre de entrada y que el profesor ingresara al aula al notar que sus compañeros no llegarían su nerviosismo controlado aumentó considerablemente.

— Si…gracias — respondió Brandy en un murmullo sin apartar la mirada del libro delante de su visión, la página no había cambiado desde que el profesor entró al aula.

Antonio terminó de colocar las faltas y se levantó de su asiento para luego ir hacia su única alumna responsable.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?, solo estamos nosotros dos — Dijo Antonio tomando asiento en el pupitre al lado de la chica.

Brandy levantó la vista del libro, la voz del profesor resonaba en su cabeza y hacía su corazón latir furiosamente, bajó el libro y volteó hacia Antonio.

— ah…emm… ¿pintar? — respondió indecisa Brandy tratando de fijar su mirada en Antonio pero le fue imposible, por lo que bajó la cabeza.

Antonio sonrió al notar la reacción de la chica, le había puesto un ojo encima desde el primer día que la vio, Brandy no hacía escandalo como todas las demás cuando él se encontraba alrededor, y eso le intrigaba.

— podríamos hacer eso, pero… me intrigas, siempre que te miro estás leyendo algún libro, no te he visto platicar con tus compañeros, y tienes una habilidad increíble con el pincel, ¿eres una chica genio? — Dijo Antonio acercando su banca a la de Brandy.

Brandy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos.

— no… solo soy una estudiante normal… me gusta estudiar — respondió sin dejar de mirarle pero con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Antonio comprendió por qué la chica no socializaba, era la clásica introvertida y además genio.

— A partir de hoy, dejaras tu obsesión por el estudio y con mi ayuda socializarás con tus compañeros, para que ellos vean que no eres una chica nerd antisocial — Declaró Antonio levantándose del pupitre para luego extender su mano hacia Brandy.

Brandy le miró sin comprender, su reputación se iría por el caño si aceptaba lo propuesto por su profesor, pero la mano extendida hacia ella fue demasiado tentadora como para no aceptarla, después de todo se moría de ganas por tocar al objeto de su deseo.

Al día siguiente la chica con ayuda y consejo de su profesor comenzó su vida sociable, algo que nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Aquella hazaña le hizo comprender sus sentimientos hacia el profesor, le gustaba.

Meses después Brandy había conseguido amigas y su relación con el profesor pasó a ser más estrecha al grado de salir de vez en cuando con él cuando éste no tenía trabajo que hacer, después de todo Antonio todavía era joven, de veinte años, averiguó que él estaba haciendo su servicio en esa escuela por lo que apenas terminara se iría, pero antes de que eso ocurriese, Brandy debía hacer al chico se fijase en ella.

— Antonio hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algunos meses — Dijo Brandy tomando de la manga al antes mencionado, Antonio volteó hacia ella sonriente.

Ambos se encontraban en el zoológico, habían quedado de ir para tomar fotos que luego servirían como modelos en la clase.

—Me gustas, ¿quisieras salir conmigo? — Confesó Brandy bajando la mirada enunciando la última oración en voz baja. Antonio tomó la mano que se aferraba a su manga entre sus manos.

— Vamos a mi casa — dicho esto llevó consigo a Brandy a su apartamento, la chica se dejó llevar y por primera vez experimentó el mundo de los adultos al ser poseída por primera vez por el chico que quería, Antonio.

Los días pasaron y la relación de ambos se mantuvo en secreto, en el aula Brandy se mantenía al margen del profesor puesto que sabía que estaba haciendo algo que su antiguo yo le recriminaría de inmediato. La fecha límite del servicio de Antonio se estaba acercando, Brandy se sentía en el séptimo cielo, enamorada profundamente del joven, él la trataba como una dama y la hacía sentirse la chica más amada y deseada del mundo.

El último día de servicio de Antonio, Brandy lo citó en la tarde en un parque cercano al departamento de éste.

La chica se había arreglado para una cita, algo que luego de conocer a Antonio agradeció, ya que se dio cuenta de que no era tan sosa como pensaba, poseía un cuerpo femenino que ocultaba siempre tras capas de ropa y que con un lindo vestido, accesorios, zapatos y maquillaje básico lograba sacar a relucir su belleza.

Antonio llegó antes que ella por lo que al verla llegar se sorprendió de sobremanera, la abrazó.

— Vaya, nunca te había visto tan hermosa como hoy — Dijo Antonio depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Brandy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, estaba feliz de que él la hubiese elogiado.

Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas debajo de un enorme árbol de tronco grueso.

— que sucede Brandy…te veo extraña — comentó Antonio mirándola mientras le apartaba uno de los mechones rebeldes de su castaña cabellera.

— Tony…te amo, y quisiera estar siempre contigo — confesó la chica mirándole fijamente, Antonio palideció ante esas palabras; ella había estado guardando esas palabras durante un tiempo y sintió necesidad de sacarlas. El joven desvió la mirada y dejó el cabello de Brandy, se levantó de la banca.

— Estoy comprometido, lo siento, lo nuestro solo fue algo por mientras — Dijo Antonio colocándose delante de ella — Te quiero, pero no de la manera que tú deseas, pensé que podríamos seguir así en algo informal mientras me casaba, pero ahora que has dicho tus verdaderos sentimientos no puedo seguir con esto, espero que me perdones algún día Brandy, fue divertido pasar estos meses contigo — Dicho esto el chico depositó un beso en la frente de Brandy y emprendió la retirada.

Brandy se quedó perpleja, el hombre del que se había enamorado no la amaba, además de que se casaría dentro de poco, las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y la realidad la golpeo de pronto, su relación con él había sido un sueño nada más, su amor nunca había sido reciproco; aún con lágrimas en los ojos resignada volvió a su hogar dispuesta a volver a su antiguo y solitario yo.


End file.
